1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a furnace for solid fuels, and especially pellets.
2. The Prior Art
Known furnaces for solid fuels include a burner pan arranged in a combustion space and a transport device for the combustion material, and structured from a fuel container in the combustion space and a convection space for circulating air operation by means of a blower and a flue gas blower can be designed for burning wood or fuels similar to wood. In other words, furnaces containing fuels with low caloric value, could only be used to a limited degree as continuous heaters to give off uniform heating energy in the form of radiation or convection heat, in contrast to furnaces designed for burning coal or coke. The control procedures during operation of these furnaces, required by the devices for fuel and fresh air feed due to the changing operating conditions, take place by continuous monitoring of these furnaces and automatic intervention for purposes of regulation. With this, unsupervised operation of these furnaces is possible in many cases, but the energy utilization and the operational reliability are not satisfactory.
Furthermore, such furnaces for solid fuels are used as continuous heaters to give off heat by radiation and also heat by convection in many cases. The adjustment of these furnaces under changing conditions requires control procedures and elements for fuel feed of the primary and secondary air, i.e. the exhaust air, which makes constant monitoring of the operating status, especially the fuel feed, necessary, in order to prevent over-heating of the combustion space, or to prevent the fire from going out.